


And To Dust You Will Return

by pro_fangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Although he's coming back in Endgame, Angst, Death, Gen, Peter didn't deserve to die, Sadness, Scared Peter, hopefully, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_fangirl/pseuds/pro_fangirl
Summary: A poem about Spider-Man/Peter Parker's death in Infinity War.





	And To Dust You Will Return

**Author's Note:**

> The things you come up with in the shower, guys. This idea just randomly popped up in my brain, so I thought I'd write it and see how it turned out. Enjoy :)

It starts with a feeling

Simple irritation

A darkness flows through my veins

 

I stumble forward

Confusion fills me

What is this?

“Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good.”

 

“You’re alright.”

His words are comfort

But are they truth?

 

“I don’t, I don’t know what’s happening.

“I don’t understand.”

 

My feet pitch forward 

Arms envelope me

And then I know...

I’m dying

 

I’m crumbling

I can see particles floating

Bits of  _ me _

It scares me

 

“I don’t want to go! 

“I don’t want to go!”

I’m falling

My knees buckling

He’s falling with me

 

The fear is paralyzing

Numbing

It takes me over

Controls me

I don’t want to die

 

“Sir, please.

“Please, I don’t want to go!

“I don’t want to go!”

 

My words are useless

There is a power at work tonight

A power that cannot be stopped

 

I knew that

I knew the risk

Not as much as the others

But I knew

And I chose

I chose to be here right now

And I’m paying the price

 

My head hits the ground

I’m holding onto life

But my grip is loosening

 

My mind flashes back

To  _ him _ , to words

“And if you died…

“I feel like that’s on me” 

 

“I’m sorry,” I whisper

Turn my gaze to the sky

I catch a sight of ash

Human dust

_ My _ dust

 

I’m crumbling

I’m falling

I’m gone

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm about 100% sure that Peter's coming back in Endgame (now I just have to worry about Tony and Cap.) so hopefully we have that to look forward to. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Feel free to leave a comment with some suggestions for improvement, I wasn't quite sure how to punctuate this.  
> Have a great day, and God bless.


End file.
